


Welcome to the Family

by lockewrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Aaron's happy with you, but Haley isn't all that happy about that.





	Welcome to the Family

He was already such a great father to Jack, you knew there was no need to be worried. Granted, you had been dating Aaron for a full year now and the topic of children had never been discussed but it didn’t mean he’d be upset over the news. You would tell him tonight at dinner, you just hoped for a good reaction.

Aaron Hotchner was nervous. His first marriage hadn’t worked out despite how hard he tried to fix it. Now here he was, sitting in front of you with a ring in his pocket, about to propose. The two of you had talked about marriage, just not in great detail. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He hoped you would say yes.

“I have something I need to tell you” you spoke, breaking the comfortable silence as you sat in the restaurant. Aaron finally had time to go out, as the BAU had not received a case. You would use the opportunity to give him the news.

“So do I” he responded

Oh. Hopefully nothing bad. “Well then, um, you first” It would give you a chance to formulate a proper sentence. You still had yet to figure out how to tell him without being to blunt.

“Ok. We’ve been together for a little over a year now, and I love you. I never thought I could feel this way about another person after the divorce, but then there you were. And recently I’ve been thinking about our future together more and more. You make me happy and I hope I make you happy too.”

“You do Aaron. Of course you do.” Where was all this coming from you wondered.

“Good, because if you give me a chance I’d like to make you happy for the rest of our lives.” He pulled out the ring hidden in his pocket and you swore you couldn’t breathe.

“Yes” you knew the question and you knew your answer immediately.

“I haven’t even asked you yet.”

“Sorry, go on, continue”

“Will you marry me?”

“Of course”

He slid the ring onto your finger before settling back down in his seat. Taking your hand in his he asked you what your news was.

“I was going to try and not be blunt but I can’t think of anyway else of telling you this. I’m pregnant”

He was, understandably, shocked “You’re what!”

“Pregnant. About a month. Found out a few days ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you then but I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. I know we haven’t talked about kids but I figured since you already have Jack…” You didn’t get to finish before he was kissing you to shut you up.

“You were starting to ramble, and I forgive you for not telling me. But this is great news and you shouldn’t be nervous”

“You’re happy about it?” Honestly you thought he’d react differently since you hadn’t talked about having children together.

“I am. And usually I’d say let’s celebrate with dessert but we have ice cream at home and I want to tell Jack when we pick him up from Haley’s”

Haley, she would have to know wouldn’t she. When you had first started dating Aaron she had been polite to you. As your relationship with Aaron became more serious, and as Jack became closer to you through his father, the facade slipped. She may have been happy for him at first, but it was clear to you that she did not approve of you.

You left the restaurant and were silent on the drive over to pick up Jack. To think, you’d been so nervous about telling Aaron about the pregnancy, this was so much more nerve-wracking. 

You parked along the sidewalk and Aaron opened the car door for you to step out. He grabbed your hand and started walking to the porch. Haley answered the door with Jack running up behind her to launch himself at his dad.

“Hi Dad!”

“Hey, buddy! Guess what?”

“What?” Jack asked, grinning and waving at you.

“Remember how I was telling you about the big important question I was going to ask tonight?”

“Yeah! Did she say yes?” He was staring intensely at Aaron, making it hard for you not to laugh at how serious Jack looked.

“I did” you interrupted “and there’s more!” Might as well tell him now so Haley can hear. “Your going to be a big brother”

“He’s going to be a what? Aaron can I speak to you alone?” 

It wasn’t a question. Taking Jack from Aaron you watched as he entered the house, the door shut in your face. Their conversation was muffled but you could make some things out, and it most certainly was not pleasant. Haley was questioning Aaron about why he thought you were good for Jack. If he thought you were fit to be a parent.

Aaron stood up for you though, saying you were already good with Jack and that being a good parent would be no issue. He also told her she needed to re-evaluate her relationship with you because he was going to marry you no matter what she thought. He apologized for abruptly delivering the news and walked out the door, taking your hand and leaving with both you and Jack.

As promised when you got home the three of you celebrated with ice cream before putting Jack to bed. You didn’t want to bring up what Haley told him but you knew that if you didn’t it would be there in the back of your mind.

“I heard what Haley said”

“You know I don’t believe any of that right?”

“Really, because I know how much she meant to you. I wouldn’t be angry if you considered her opinions”

“I love you, whatever she has to say about us is not going to change how I feel about us, got it?”

“Got it” you said before flipping over in bed to bury your face in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
